


Wynonnus Interruptus

by Parker_Writes_WE



Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Wynonnus Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE
Summary: "Wynonnus Interruptus", need I say more? Wynonna always seems to have a sixth sense when it came to WayHaught having sex :p
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: WayHaught Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628209
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Wynonnus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of WayHaught Week 2020

Nicole was convinced that Wynonna had a sixth sense when it came to Waverly and Nicole’s sex life. Especially in the beginning of their sexual explorations of each other’s bodies, Waverly’s sister would always interrupt them. Thank God Wynonna hadn’t interrupted them during their first time together. Nicole had been sure Waverly was alone when she arrived at the Homestead, but she was aware that could change with a snap of a finger.

After twenty “accidental” interruptions (and yes, Nicole had kept count), Waverly and Nicole had found a code name for it: “Wynonnus Interruptus”. They’d both had enough of it, but they also wouldn’t change a thing about the older brunette. They knew Wynonna enjoyed being able to interrupt them whenever they were frolicking, or in different states of undress.

This time though, Nicole seriously hoped that Wynonna would stay away for at least a few hours. She’d had the longest week she’d ever experienced since the start of her career as Sheriff of Purgatory. She’d missed her girlfriend, in so many ways. The way Waverly would curl up against her whenever she could. The way Waverly would use her as an extra bonus blanket when they shared a bed. The way Waverly would grab hold of her red hair whenever Nicole spent some time between her beautiful thighs.

And that’s where she was right now.

“ _Baby_ ,” Waverly moaned when Nicole hit a particularly sensitive, tiny spot on her clit. Nicole had spent the last two years learning every little thing about Waverly. Not only in their normal, everyday lives, but also in the bedroom. Their first time had been jittery, and they had both been very nervous. Waverly had never slept with a woman before, and Nicole wanted to make sure everything went _just_ right. She wanted her girlfriend to experience the most amazing sex. And it was amazing for both of them.

Waverly had been too nervous to fully reciprocate, but Nicole had reassured her she was just fine with however far she was ready to go. Nicole had spent the better part of that afternoon showing Waverly how good sex could feel. How good oral sex could feel. Nicole had always been proud of her oral skills, and the way Waverly sighed just a little louder whenever she hit a sensitive spot was something she’d never forget. After a few times, Nicole had learned that there was a tiny, incredibly sensitive spot on the right of her clit. And Nicole was very much using it to her advantage.

Now, two years later, Nicole and Waverly had woken up in their room at the Homestead. Eighteen months into their relationship, the couple had talked about selling the redhead’s house, and subsequently Nicole’s move into the Homestead. Wynonna had fake protested.

“ _I don’t wanna see those puppy eyes around the Homestead all the time, Tater-Haught.”_

Eventually, Nicole and Waverly had moved all of the redhead’s belongings into their new home. Wynonna had even helped for a few hours, before stating she desperately needed a drink, and drove down to Shorty’s. Once Wynonna had left, Nicole and Waverly slowly worked their way through all the stuff, putting everything in the right place. When they were done, they looked at each other and both ran upstairs. Waverly’s room had officially become theirs, and it was time to christen it.

The couple had grown impossibly closer to each other once Nicole had moved in(much to Wynonna’s chagrin and happiness), but Wynonna interrupting was still very much a thing. Whether they were on the couch cuddling and making out, or upstairs in their room about to explore each other’s bodies once more, Wynonna always seemed to know what they were up to. “Wynonnus Interruptus” was still very much a thing. And this time was no different.

Nicole was a little preoccupied (being between Waverly’s legs was addictive), so she didn’t hear the older woman coming up the stairs. Waverly had been too close to hear anything but her own moans, but shot up when the door to their room opened. She pulled up the covers over her chest, squeaking out Wynonna’s name.

“Nice legs, Haught-to-trot.”

Waverly pulling up the sheets up to her chest had caused Nicole’s legs to come into view. The redhead slowly crawled under the covers until her head popped out at the top. She pulled Waverly into her arms and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Wynonna.”

Wynonna left the room cackling. Waverly was still blushing, but had a tiny smile on her face. Nicole lifted up her girlfriend’s chin and softly kissed her lips.

“God, I hate her,” Nicole mumbled.

“No, you don’t babe.”

“No, you’re right I don’t. But I _really_ wish she would stop interrupting us.”

A few months later, Christmas time once again came around. Nicole, even if she was Sherriff now, still was elf-cast every year. The redhead had to admit, begrudgingly, that Nedley really did make the perfect Santa. And ever since Waverly came into her life, she had started to kind of like the elf costume. Waverly sure did. She still remembered the first time she showed it to her girlfriend. And the look on Wynonna’s face when they went downstairs after that passionate quickie, was even more priceless.

Nicole slowly made her way into their room, elf costume and ears on. Waverly was holding out her elf hat, and slowly leaned up to place it on the top of her head. She sealed her look with a little kiss on her nose, and Nicole grabbed hold of her girlfriend’s hips. She pulled the brunette closer to her, and slowly kissed her, with all the passion in her body. Waverly pulled at her costume until they both fell down onto the bed behind them, and Waverly hummed in delight.

Wynonna could interrupt them all she wanted: this time; Nicole _was not stopping until Waverly came, screaming her name_.


End file.
